


Graine de génie

by Jaffre



Series: Nouvelles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre





	Graine de génie

Je ne pense pas que je l'aimais. J'avais juste un profond respect et une admiration sans borne envers lui. C'est sans doute pourquoi le voir prendre du surnaturel au sérieux m'a intrigué, lui qui était toujours si rationnel.  
Nous étions en juin, vers les coups de trois heures du matin, lorsque je reçus un appel. C'était lui, et il était paniqué. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu s'affoler autant. C'était comme s'il délirait. Il parlait de tours, de mort, de savoir, de maîtres du jeu, de connaissance infinie, de renouveau, d'accident. Un véritable meli-melo que je n'arrivais pas à démêler. Il me dit qu'il se trouvait à un angle de rue pas loin de chez moi et je suis allée le retrouver. Il avait plu. Il était recroquevillé contre un mur marmonnant des équations à trois inconnues. Je l'ai ramené chez moi.  
Nous ne parlâmes que peu, et je savais très bien qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil du reste de la nuit.

Au petit matin, il semblait se sentir mieux. Il était calme, mais son regard était vide. Il me fit un bisou sur le front et me dit merci. Puis il s'en alla.  
Je ne le vis que très peu depuis ce jour, mais je pus l'observer changer. Il avait gagné en confiance, en détermination. Je le voyais accomplir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé tenter avant car vouées à l'échec. Une étrange passion l'animait soudain, et le poussait à réaliser des choses extraordinaires. Il devint quelqu'un d'important, retentissant dans les médias.

Xavier Valdes.

Il disparut à l'étranger durant de longs mois.

Il réapparut un jour où je me sentais très mal. Comme s'il avait entendu mon appel au secours, mon cri de désespoir, seule, dans ma salle de bain, il avait sonné à ma porte. Nous passâmes une journée merveilleuse. Il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me dis que, peut-être, lui aussi avait, d'une certaine manière, besoin de moi.  
Il me parla de lui. De ce jour où je l'avais trouvé dans la rue. Il me dit que depuis tout avait changé dans sa vie, et qu'il se sentait parfois très perdu, comme pris d'un immense vertige. Lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, il se sentait très assuré, et savait très exactement ce qu'il devait faire. C'est un mathématicien, un calculateur. S'il possède les données nécessaires, il peut tout prévoir. Tout réaliser, et ne rien laisser au hasard.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir les événements qui se déroulèrent dès lors. Je n'ai moi-même pas tout compris.

Une nuit, je fis un rêve. C'était étrange. Dans ce rêve, Xavier était mort. La vie continuait, comme s'il n'existait plus depuis ce jour où je l'avais trouvé dans cette rue mouillée. Au réveil, je me sentis très mal et bus un grand verre d'eau, pour faire passer l'angoisse.  
Le lendemain, il était à ma porte. Comme s'il avait senti mon rêve. Il se mit à me raconter en détail ce qu'il avait baragouiné le soir de l'incident, le rouge aux joues.

_J'étais mort. Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas fou, tu me connais, je ne dis pas les choses à la légère. Là-bas, dans les limbes, j'ai été confronté à de nombreuses épreuves, et j'en suis sorti vainqueur, à mon propre étonnement. Cela m'a permit d'acquérir une vision de la vie élargie. Et je suis revenu. Enfin, la vérité, c'est que tout se passa comme si je n'étais jamais mort. En ce sens, je ne suis pas revenu d'entre les ombres._

Je ne voulais le croire, et pourtant, tout semblait si cohérent, sorti de sa bouche. Je lui posais des questions, intriguée, peut-être même un peu effrayée. Mon modèle cartésien se détruisait lui-même mot après mot. Il ne répondait que peu directement à mes questions, disant que je ne devais pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'au-delà. La plupart du temps, il me faisait part de ses émotions, de son expérience globale, sans entrer dans les détails techniques. La seule chose précise qu'il évoqua fut de grandes tours. Malgré tout, cela restait très abstrait pour moi.  
Il me prit dans ses bras, et me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il allait partir à nouveau, très loin, et qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais.

Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule vérité dans tout cela : Xavier Valdes était bel et bien mort cette nuit-là.


End file.
